For the Love of a Bracelet
by loveischerrie
Summary: It only caused the palace maids to gossip and to clash horribly with his wardrobe. Zutara


_**For the Love of a Bracelet**_

_**a/n**:really, this is only a CRACK drabble. hmm...set post avatar battle I suppose. really this is like...a bit of a random situation, but i got really bored and am suffering post avatar zutara loss. though i still believe!!!_

_

* * *

_

If it was any indication that Zuko had fallen in love with the peasant, stubborn, over-bearing, and annoyingly attractive waterbender, it was this.

He wore the blue bracelet.

It was a subtle hint of his affections, not have gone unnoticed by his Uncle, who mercilessly smirked and made snide comments that infuriated the prince to no end.

Due to his Uncle's comments, which eventually were picked up by Azula, who then gossiped to Ty Lee, who then blabbed to Mai, who whined and complained to anyone who would hear, the entire nation knew of the prince's accesory and eyes zeroed in to his wrist whenever he went out to public.

He'd been wearing it for nearly a year now, and rumors flew, speculating on what it could mean.

A theory was that it was an engagement bracelet. Perhaps it seemed weird, but they were waterbenders after all. They didn't do things the way they did. And anyway, that girl hadn't been in the country since the world nations meeting months ago...

Another theory was that it was a consolation gift. Perhaps that girl went off to marry with the Avatar, and the bracelet served as a reminder to their prince of what he lost. For surely, he could not openly cry...the bracelet had to have been symbolic and served to express his mourning...

A very popular theory was that the prince had wanted to help engender trade with the water nation by introducing the world their fashionable jewelery. So popular was this theory, that withing the first four months of Zuko's bracelet wearing show, many people of the nation began sporting imitation bracelets and petitions for international trading had sprouted up (amusing Fire Lord Iroh, who toyed with his own bracelet).

Zuko could only curse and wonder why he even wore that damned wristband anyway. It really served no purpose to him whatsoever. the only reason he actually wore the damned thing was because he wanted to display good sportsmanship.

_Her hands were tiny as she held the blue string. A small pendant hung, bearing the water nation symbol._

_"It's a gift. I made it."_

_She said with a smile. He only narrowed his eyes._

_"Gift?"_

_She nodded. "Like a friendship bracelet."_

_It took much willpower on his part to not scoff. She was tiny, but size was no guarantee of power._

_"Friendship bracelet."_

_He tried to hide his disbelief, but she caught it and her cerulean orbs quickly tightened._

_"It is a sign of thanks! You saved my life, and I figured I could be a bit grateful and offer my friendship to you! But if you rather not be friends with a lowly peasant such as myself, well, that's fine by me! But you can go and remove that stick-"_

_"You're loud."_

_She stared wordlessly as he took the bracelet from her tiny hand and fastened it around his wrist. He looked at her with eyes that dared her to finish that sentence._

_"Looks nice."_

_She commented, even though she noticed the amazing contrast it made with his blood red attire. He grunted._

_"If it makes you feel any better, I got this."_

_She flipped her hair in front of her shoulder, and displayed the handmade red band that tied her dark tresses together._

_He only smirked._

_"See you soon, sunshine."_

He hasn't taken it off since.

But he knew he should.

After all, it only caused the palace maids to gossip, and to clash horribly with his outfit. Blue and red do not match. They just don't go together.

This saddened him somewhat. Which was annoying, since there was no reason why it should.

He should take it off.

And how was her friendship band equal to his. She wore it on her hair, which was only noticeable if one stared at her back. His blue jelewlery was in plain sight.

He knew he had to even it up somehow.

So, it was no suprise that when Katara visited, she had a hand carved red pendant dangling from her mother's engagement necklace, which she had suddenly decide to wear again (even though she took it off before, claiming it became a huge misunderstanding to her people).

Iroh was amused and made innuendos and suggestive comments, which were pricked up by Azula, who then lazily gossiped to Ty Lee, who then mercifully blabbed to Mai, who cried and bitched about it to anyone would was around to hear.

It was a good thing that the Fire and Water Nation began trading, for the future queen had vehemently stated that too much red was irritable and if there wasn't any compromise, he would have to move to the South Pole.

He wore the bracelet. That alone was enough sacrifice on his part.

Besides, she did say she was getting used to the warmth.

_"A gift."_

_He nodded._

_"And it symbolizes...?"_

_"That you will be living here in the palace very soon."_

_There was a pregnant pause._

_And finally, Katara nodded._

_Before leaving, she did mutter, "You have some way of proposing. See you soon, sunshine."_


End file.
